


Sleepover

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a prompt, Mild Kink, Modern Assassins, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You hadnt planned on sleeping over at Arno's, but when he offers a chance at some much needed healing, will you take it?Also contains the one-shot "A New Life"I do not own the character Arno Dorian. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.AN: I recently added a "deleted scene" to the story "Sleepover". The overall story remains the same.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and you were still at Arno’s place. Having stayed late to talk, have dinner and watch a movie, the both of you had dozed off on the couch before the film had finished.  
Arno awoke first, being startled by a beeping noise. Looking around he realized what had happened and considered waking you up. Studying your features, he could see that even when you slept, you were still on your guard and it pained him to see you like this.

Not wanting you to be alone, Arno arose from the couch, and gently picked you up. Carrying you as quietly as he could, he walked up the steps to his bed and laid you down. Pulling off your boots, he set them to the side and then laid the comforter on top of you. Arno started to walk back to the couch to sleep when he heard a voice.

“Arno? Will you hold me while I sleep?” you asked him, just waking up.

Momentarily stunned, Arno didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t know if you were awake or simply dreaming and if you were dreaming, he didn’t wish to startle you by having you wake up with him next to you.

“Are you sure (Y/N??) He asked.

You opened your eyes, propped yourself up on your elbow and threw back the comforter.

“I’m sure. I’ve spent the last year sleeping alone and pardon the pun, I’m tired of it.”

“Ok then…” Arno said as he started slipping his shoes off. As he did so, you slipped off your top and jeans and tossed them aside, leaving only your bra and panties. Arno was unsure of how much to leave on until he noticed what you had decided to sleep in.

Flipping onto your left side, you gestured for Arno to come closer. As he did, you took his arm and wrapped it around you, pulling him against your back. His head nuzzling you, the feel of his breath on your neck and shoulders was instantly intoxicating, to say nothing of his scent.

Arno certainly didn’t expect to sleep accompanied, but he wasn’t complaining. Thinking that you only wanted someone to simply lay beside you, he didn’t anticipate spending the night holding you in his arms. He noticed that immediately you had gone from tense to completely relaxed.

“Much better” you murmured. “I’d forgotten what this feels like”

“How what feels like?” he asked gently.

“To actually feel another human next to you. What it feels like to actually be human.”

“How so?”

“I spent a year pushing everything about me aside so I could do a job in a place that didn’t want me there. Well maybe not push aside, but not indulge completely. While it worked, it worked too well.” You sighed.

“I understand that, better than you might think” Arno replied.

“I know and I’m glad you do. I guess it would be easier if people didn’t expect me to be the same person as before.”

“Those who expect that weren’t paying attention.” Arno said. “Besides, we wouldn’t be human if life didn’t change us once in a while.”

“True enough” you shrugged. 

Not wanting you to become lost in bad thoughts again, Arno turned you to where you were facing him and pulled you against his chest. Breathing in his scent deeper and listening to his heartbeat, you lay in silence a moment as Arno ran his fingers through your hair and down your back, making you shiver.

“I’m sorry, does that bother you?” he asked, worried.

“No, please keep going.” you said, snuggling back up against his chest as Arno resumed stroking your hair. Moaning quietly, you whispered “Where did someone who is so fearless and deadly get such a gentle touch?”

Arno shrugged “Not sure. Just kind of happened.”

“However it happened, you…It feels wonderful”

“Wait, what was that?” Arno asked teasingly “You started to say you…”

“It’s nothing.” You said, trying to hide your blushing face.

Arno knew otherwise. He knew what it was to miss another person’s touch more than anything. He knew what it was to brush against someone accidentally and nearly be driven to your knees by it. Even if you didn’t say it, he knew that simply holding you was far more arousing to you than anything else. If simply running his fingers through your hair could make you shiver…

He thought back to something you had said earlier, something about having only a few goals upon your immediate return and one involved sex. He recalled that particular goal hadn’t been met and he thought a soldier home from the war should at least have the opportunity to indulge in some pleasures.

“I’ve an idea” he said. “It’s a bit out there though.

“What’s that?” you asked.

“Remember how you told me that you hadn’t had the chance to get laid since you’ve returned?”

“Yes…” you asked, slightly confused

“If you want, I just happen to know someone available” he said smiling.

“What?” you said, sitting up

“I’m serious. I’ll pleasure you anyway you wish. With just my hands, just my mouth, my cock, all of it. But only if that’s what you want.” Arno offered.

“Not that I am not interested, but why?”

“Simply put, I’m in bed with a beautiful woman who put her own pleasures aside for duty and I wish to be the one who gives her pleasure.” He shrugged.

A part of you thought it would be best to just say no to the offer. Say no and just opt to sleep in his arms and go home first thing in the morning. But the rest of you couldn’t deny how turned on you were just by being next to him. And you couldn’t deny how right he was.

“Well, to be fair, I wouldn’t mind finding out how those hands would feel on other parts of me.” You replied “But be warned, I don’t get off easily and I’ve been accused of being too kinky”

“Well I happen to like a challenge and a quick one off is not what I had in mind” Arno replied cheekily.

“And what would that be?” you asked.

Arno reached into his side table and pulled out a black silk tie and a couple of lengths of black rope.

“You keep rope by your bed?’ you asked, raising your eyebrows.

“This isn’t regular rope. This is for kinbaku. Japanese for rope bondage. Feel it.”

Reaching out for it, it was very soft, almost silky and very pleasurable to you.

“Okay, but not too tight” you agreed.

“Okay, But I will need you off the bed for a minute.

Climbing down, you waited patiently for Arno to undo the rope. Once he was ready, he grabbed the silk tie first. Closing your eyes, Arno fasten the tie and quickly tested to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“And I’m afraid that lovely bra and panty set will have to go” he said as he reached for the clasps and quickly undid them. Tossing it to the side, Arno briefly kneeled and pulled your panties off, making sure you felt his fingertips as he did so.

Next came the rope. Carefully and meticulously, Arno bound your arms behind you and using the second rope tied your legs together…

“Is this too tight?” Arno asked.

Quickly testing the limits, and already enjoying the feel against you skin, you were ready.

“No, it’s perfect”

“What do you want the safe word to be?” he asked.

“Let’s go with “Cumberbatch.”

“What’s a Cumberbatch?”

“He’s an actor”

“Sounds more like a vegetable” Arno chuckled. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s do this” you said.

With a swift motion, you were off of your feet. Already relishing the feel of Arno’s strong hands on your arms and legs, he laid you down just as gently as before and threw the comforter aside.

“Hands first” you gently commanded.

Climbing back on the bed and straddling you, Arno took his right hand and starting at your forehead with a feather lite touch, ran his fingers down your face and to your jaw and neck.

Upon reaching your neck, he brought his left hand to your neck and continued his way down, first down your upper arms and then bringing them back to your neck, pausing only a moment to enjoy your moans of pleasure and the sight of you struggling against your bonds.

“More” you begged breathlessly.

Starting back at your neck, Arno traced his fingers down your chest, down to your stomach and hips, where he discovered you were ticklish. Laughing in between moans, Arno quickly moved on to your legs, not wanting to kill the mood.

After finishing with your legs, Arno went to put you on your stomach.

“Mouth…and hands” you commanded. Biting his lower lip in glee, he gently flipped you over, moved your hair to the side and began planting kisses along your neck and shoulders, his lips as gentle as his fingers. It seemed that Arno knew instinctively your weak spots and was going to exploit them for all they were worth.

Laying himself on top of you, he continued planting kisses from the neck down and reached underneath you to massage your breasts. As he did so, you flexed your fingers and discovered that when he laid on you, Arno’s cock was within reach, harder than steel and still held back by his underwear.

Fingers loose enough to move, you managed to find your way inside and pulled his cock through the opening and as best you could, ran your fingers over it to get the measure of him.

Instantly Arno went from being in charge to being the one pleasured. You could feel his deep shuddering breaths against your back and his moans matched yours.

“Why do you still have underwear on?” You asked teasingly.

“Good question” Arno replied breathlessly and quickly removed them. He resumed his position, with his cock coming to rest against your fantastic ass.

“Have you had enough teasing Cherie?” he asked cheekily.

“More than enough, Monsieur Dorian. Let me out of these” you whimpered.

Arno quickly loosened and removed the ropes on your legs but not your arms. Tossing the rope aside, he resumed his place behind you and reaching back underneath your chest, pulled you up onto your knees and against his chest. With one hand against your neck, the other reached between your legs and rubbed your clit.

“You’re still teasing me Arno. And I’m still partially tied up” you moaned.

“So you are” he growled and finally began loosening the second rope. Throwing it to the side, he could have cared less where it ended up. With your arms finally free, you grabbed hold of his cock once again and delighted to discover he was bigger than you had first guessed. Working it in time with his movements, he still waited for that last command.

“All of you”

At that Arno’s resolve broke. Turning you to face him, he removed the blind fold and he looked as hungry for you as a ravening wolf. Pulling your face to his, your mouths merged as one, and you pulled him on top of you. Wrapping your legs around his waist, and being wetter than you ever thought possible, he slide himself inside you and began a steady rhythm, ensuring you felt every inch of him.

It soon became apparent that the two of you wouldn’t last much longer. Pulling himself up, Arno repositioned your legs and sped up. Watching you writhe below him, arching your back and grabbing the sheets, you looked like woman possessed. Taking a free and gently running his fingers down you as before served to make you scream and proved to be the last straw.

“Oh Gods, I’m going to cum!” You screamed as you felt yourself contract and your whole body shook. Watching you with awe, Arno himself gave in and spilled his cum inside. Pulling himself out as he went soft, he collapsed on the bed next to you.

“You are so beautiful when you come” he said breathlessly, stroking your face and pulling you back into his arms, “But then again you are so beautiful anyways so it goes with the territory”.

Giggling softly at that, you lay peacefully in Arno’s arms and let his heartbeat lull you to sleep. Arno soon followed, content in the knowledge that for tonight, you knew a sense of peace.


	2. A New Life

It was early morning when the sun’s rays woke Arno Dorian from a deep sleep and not just any deep sleep. The kind of sleep only achieved after a night of wondrous lovemaking. Rolling over onto his other side, Arno became aware of the arm still wrapped around him. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that his companion from the night before, you, were still sound asleep.

Thinking about how a simple visit to catch up had led to you staying the night and the two of you being intimate brought a smile to Arno’s face. He had long since harbored feelings for you and after the events of last night, he couldn’t help but wonder where things would go from here.

Pulling you close to him and gently stroking your face, Arno closed his eyes and tried to back to sleep. But the quiet was soon shattered by the sound of a text notification.

“Mmm that’s mine” you grumbled.

“Where is your phone?” Arno asked.

“I think it’s in my pants still.” You said, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. Climbing out of bed, you searched for your pants, finding them at the foot of the bed. Digging out your phone, you squinted your eyes to try and read the message. You quickly wished you hadn’t bothered.

Didn’t take you long to start fucking that guy who runs the Café Theatre did it? Or maybe you have been fucking him all along, you worthless dumb whore. Hope he knows you will fuck anything that moves.

“Dear lord.” You said, shaking your head. “He’s at it again.”

Sitting up, Arno asked “Who’s at it again?”

“My shit stain of an ex. apparently he knows I spent the night here.” You said.

“How would he know?” Arno asked.

“I’m guessing one of his so called friends saw me come in yesterday and told him. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming here, so that’s my best guess.” You said. “For a guy who claims to be glad that things are over, he keeps dredging up shit. ““May I see the message?” Arno inquired.

“Knock yourself out. That’s one of the more minor ones he has sent.” You said, handing Arno your phone.

As you got dressed, Arno began sorting through all the text messages. Going back through some of the older ones, seeing the vitriol that had been aimed at you over the last few weeks, Arno’s loathing of your ex was turning in homicidal rage.

Calmly handing your phone back to you, Arno quickly got dressed. Wordlessly grabbing a hoodie, he threw it on and strapped his gauntlet on.

“Arno, what are you doing?” You asked anxiously.

Looking at Arno’s body language, you could tell that he was furious. Despite not saying a word, it was clear what had in mind was not going to be pretty.

“Arno, wait!” You yelled, but it was too late. Running out to the balcony and looking over it, Arno was already on the hunt.

I should have never let him see those messages. If Arno finds him….

Making his way through the city, Arno met with some of his contacts. Asking about your ex, he was able to get a good idea of where he might be at. Even as he went on his way, he debated on what he would actually do if he found his target.

Despite having plenty of weapons at his disposal, none of them seemed appropriate for the job. Taking out his phone, he dialed his teammate Axeman to see if he had any recommendations.

After finishing getting dressed, you left the Café Theatre and decided to take a walk. The crowds at this time of day were quite large, so it was easy enough to get lost in the shuffle. Thinking about the events of the last 24 hours, you felt a bit more human than you had in a long time thanks to Arno and what had happened before going to bed.

Thinking about his touch, the way he had tapped into parts of you long buried, the way he made you feel like you had come alive again was a wonderful feeling. You had never had a lover before who was so keen on your pleasure instead of his. Now that you thought about it, you had never had as good an experience before as you had last night. You felt like a new person in more ways than one.

But now Arno was involved in your dispute with your ex. Despite ignoring the messages, he kept sending them. You hadn’t thought to block him, because you figured that someone else would simply give him your number anyways. A tiny part of you had wondered if you should have warned your ex about what was coming, but seeing as he was essentially still spying on you, you decided in the end not to.

It was then you noticed that you had arrived in front of the Justice Building and it was then that something struck you. A curious thought. You had wondered in the past about possibly pursuing legal action, but you didn’t think you had a case.

What have I got to lose by asking a few questions?

Later on that day, Arno was still working with Axeman to find your ex. Curiously he hadn’t been at his usual spots, so the two of them had to get more creative. Arno had filled in Axeman on what the messages were and Axeman could only shake his head about the whole thing.

“Got to say Arno, this woman must mean a lot to you if you are doing this.” He said.

“Yeah well, I don’t like it when my friends are accused of things they didn’t do and I sure as shit don’t like it when they have to deal with assholes that can’t take a hint.” Arno replied. ‘That’s why I want to find this guy.”

Coming up on one of his other social clubs, Arno spotted him standing outside smoking and talking to what looked like a few of his friends. Looking them over, Arno recognized one of them has a member of the kitchen staff back at the Café. Making a mental note to speak to that one later, Arno considered his options for revenge and all could be described as vicious.

Before he could make a decision, the National Police arrived and stopped in front of the club. Two officers stepped out and quickly handcuffed your ex and drove off with him. Watching them depart, Arno decided he would stop by the Justice Building next, after he took care of one other loose end first.

Arriving there shortly after, Arno made his way up the steps, hoping his contacts would have the information. Before he could reach the door, you stepped out and almost ran into him.

“Hey” you greeted him.

“What are you doing here?” Arno asked.

“Well I was in the neighborhood and had a few questions I needed answered.” You said. “Long story short, the messages he sent me were enough to have him picked up for harassment. “

“Nice” Arno said smiling.

“And that’s not all. Apparently, my ex was apparently on probation for a charge he caught while I was gone. A charge which was pretty bad and one I was never told about. Needless to say, the harassment charge was enough that it’s considered a probation violation. So he’s going to be sitting a cell for a while. And I will get a break from him. And when he gets out, there is a good chance he will have a restraining order waiting for him.”

“Well done, Cherie” Arno said, pulling you into a hug. Turning around, the two of you walked back down the steps,

“Yeah, well after what we talked about last night and what we did, I decided I had had enough of his bullshit and it was time for a change. I also went online and cleaned house.” You said.

“How so?” Arno asked.

“Anyone who was a mutual friend, is no longer a mutual friend. I posted a message saying that anyone who chose to associate with him after what he has done isn’t someone I want in my life.” You said. “Also, while you are here, I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Stopping at the bottom of the steps, Arno asked “For what Cherie?”

“Making you angry and dragging you into this mess” You said. “You’ve been a wonderful friend to me and you didn’t deserve that.”

Taking your hands in his Arno said gently “I’m not angry at you. I never could be. I’m angry that your life has been on the line so many times and you’ve been hurt so much and I’m angry that you had to go through it alone. I’m angry that you have had to go through more than anyone should have. Those things make me angry. Not you.”

Pulling you into another hug, you two stood wordlessly as the weight of the world seemed to fall off of your shoulders. Kissing your cheek gently, you returned the gesture and held on tight.

“So what will you do now?” Arno asked.

“I thought I might start my life fresh, you know since I just got rid of a bunch of excess baggage. Thing is, I’m new to the whole thing, and I was kind of hoping you could help me build a new one.” You said.

Smiling both inside and out, Arno said “I think I can help with that.” Offering his hand to you, the both of you walked into the crowd and onwards toward the future.


End file.
